


出走

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 亚历克斯梦女文，离岛后的故事，离别前的最后一炮。有关于厄瑞波斯的组织设定、亚历克斯的父亲等大量私设。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	出走

“你是唯一可能离开这个岛的人。”

这是亚历克斯·帕基特诺夫说进孙小阳心里的第一句话。从相信了这句话开始，小阳就知道，她将远离平凡，常人口中的“日常”也会离她越来越远。

事实就是如此。尽管她的反抗已经解放了阿格莱亚的实验体，但事情还远没有结束。她整天奔忙于军事基地、法庭和厄瑞波斯的总部，提供她知道的一切，也规划着自己的未来。

“你可以去任何大学学习，或者参与工作，我们会帮你安排一切。你的贡献，值得任何一种可行的未来。”

在背景调查时，厄瑞波斯一位高级成员这样告诉她。

“我想，你拼命逃出来，一定不是为了做一个普通的人类吧，你已经看到了世界的一个尽头，也如此热爱着超越常人的自己。离开那里是为了寻找一个环境，有志向更高的伙伴，可以突破更大的极限，不是吗？”

听到这话，她的面色沉重下去。

“我自认为已经不是人类的一员了，别说做普通人，这个地球都不再有我的容身之处。”

她这话说得很夸张，可那位老人明显对她过于重视，想了一下才回答：

“那你想去太空吗？去空间站工作也不是不行。对……那里也有我们的人，每一个都像你这样聪明又勇敢。”

在孙小阳看来，厄瑞波斯似乎还挺理想主义。他们的研究重点是太空移民和人工智能技术，发展潜力比阿格莱亚高太多了，制度体系也完全是正规跨国企业的样子。和她打交道的人个个面貌积极，他们给她提供了最好的待遇，都希望她留下来。

这已经远超她的预期了——至少，当曾经被当做弃子的亚历克斯意外凯旋时，他们做足了面子，依旧把他当做组织的骨干。她想起还在岛上时亚历克斯的问题，“你就不怕我骗你吗？万一我的组织比阿格莱亚还黑，你要怎么办？”当时的她回答，“再坏也不会比阿格莱亚更坏了吧，何况我还有你呢。”

事过境迁，孙小阳很平静，只是疑惑当时为何能做到面不改色，这实在是个危险的赌注啊。

“留下来吧，孙小姐，”这段时间，很多人都这样劝她，“我们也不是禁止恋爱，以后还能和他在一起，不好吗？”

“你是聪明人，你也知道进到这里就……”

“航天研发是我们的主要业务部门，你要是进去了，地位比他还高。”

“他喜欢你。我认识他二十几年了，我看得出来他对你很认真。”

“你喜欢他。”

“你难道不想再见他一面吗？”

……

“你想好了吗？”

“我想好了。”

她喜欢这里的规矩——想到自己即将成为这里的高级成员，享有前所未有的盛名和特权时。

“这里应该不会再让你失望了，小姑娘。”

那位老人笑了，拍了拍她的肩膀。

“但是，我还有一件事。”……

算起来，上次见到亚历克斯已经是半年前了。自从被他接到组织里，他就再也没露过面。

倒是这里的人，时时刻刻都让她想起他。这也好，至少说明他没有骗自己。尤其是那位一直调查她的老人——虽然没有透露身份，但小阳已经猜到那就是他的父亲——只有他在听到和亚历克斯的性爱细节时露出了一丝难以掩饰的排斥。继承父业的儿子果然都很像父亲。就是这份猜测，让她知道说话时如何有所保留，也许正是这份游刃有余给老特工留下了好的印象。

至于那些性爱细节……她确实说得太多了。但是她真的好想他，才不得不一次次地向他人回味当时的感受。刚离开岛时，小阳经常做噩梦，没有了他的陪伴连觉都睡不好，只能想象着对方抚摸自己，用回忆支撑她度过一个个漫长的夜晚。

现在，这颗年轻的心终于体会到“记忆”的厚重感，意识到岛上的记忆清除实验有多么残忍和无知，也意识到回忆是多么强大的力量。亚历克斯……

她恍然大悟。她的记忆已经和他形成了铰链，当有所察觉时，已经难以和他断开。

“让我见他一面。”她对老人说，“他还有很重要的东西，需要亲自交给我。”

再次见到亚历克斯，是一个风雪交加的夜晚。她的房门被敲响，开门一看，裹着毛皮的老搭档站在门口，收起的伞尖下落了一片积雪。看到小阳，他的眼里泛起笑意，脱下外套挂在衣帽架上。

小阳惊喜交加：“怎么是你呀！”

“你不是想见我吗？”他依然像以前那样微笑着，搂过她抚摸头发，“这段时间我接到了新的任务，也听说你加入了我们……完全在我的意料之中。小阳，你就要去空间站了，我知道不跟你告别你肯定会不甘心，所以我来陪你一夜。”

他的颈窝依旧很温暖，气息也没有变。小阳抱回这具熟悉的身体，语气中满是委屈：

“又是‘为了任务’吗？给我提供最后的安抚，也是你的计划？”

“不，这不是任务。”他有些惊讶，“这是我的心愿。”

小阳知道，这已经是他的真心话了，就凭那外网上的中文翻译那般生涩的用词和努力的语气，就知道他在掩饰内心。

“你怎么了？”见她低着头，亚历克斯流露出关切，“这段时间一直在忙吧？你好像变了很多。”

她的头发变短了，恢复成黑色的齐肩短发，看起来特别普通，只有额前的两缕还是浅浅的蓝色把她和高中生区分开。人也瘦了很多。一身浅黄的睡袍，脸上的水光表明她刚洗完澡、做完护肤，分明是知道自己今晚要来，已经做好了准备在等他。

“是啊，你的同事，还有你爸，每天都在盘问我。”小阳去摸他的脸，用手捂热他冰凉的耳朵，“你倒没怎么变，可能再过十几年，你也还是这样吧。”

“我父亲？”亚历克斯眉头一皱，“他也来了？你怎么认出他的？”

我是谁啊？要是连你父亲都分辨不出来，还是你选中的搭档吗？“是啊，”她最终换了个说法，“你跟他长得真的很像。”

她退后两部，绕着圈打量着他。

“但是，你今天真好看……是特地为我打扮的吗？”亚历克斯画了眼线，大衣上别着一枚徽章，平光镜的镜脚上还有雕花。当小阳拉下他的手套，看到指甲也刚修剪过。

他的语气一如既往地有条不紊：“是。我想你不会喜欢太严肃的，就没有穿得太正式。”

“都那么熟悉了……”

小阳叹了口气，拉他在床上坐下。

“亚历克斯，我有一个问题想问你。”她握着他的手，注视着他的双眼。

“什么问题？”

“你……一直都只是想利用我，对吗？”

他愣了一下，很快平静下来。

“是的。”

他答得很坦诚，和他那些同事的坦诚一样。

“你是不是还打算继续利用我？”

“是。”他握回她的手，“我对任何人都是利用，为什么要对你不一样？”

小阳猛地抽回双手。她用了一会才压住情绪，抬起头来，把剩下的话说完：

“我知道，我对你产生了很多不该有的感情。在岛上时我就很害怕动了感情被你发现，但……怎么可能不动感情啊，作为一个特工，你对我几乎可以说‘善良’了，我怎么抵挡得住？我不能自我欺骗，只能尽量地控制自己……但是……”

“小阳，你有点激动。” 亚历克斯靠近了些，手指触到侧乳，“你不会以为我没有感情吧？我也很喜欢你啊，喜欢你和利用你又不矛盾。你能在一面之中看出我的伪装，难道就感觉不到我深层的感情吗？”

“可是，这半年里你都没有见过我一次……”

亚历克斯笑了，一把将小阳揽到怀里：“傻孩子，我这种职业，怎么可能想见就见啊。”

“那……我做错了吗？”

“你已经处理得很好了，你是我见过的最坚强的人……”他放松怀抱，“你那么年轻，我又不能勉强你，只能让你自由生长，自己去体会。”

他叹了口气，手指梳理起她的头发。

“小姑娘，听好，今天晚上是自由时间，你可以对我说任何想说的，做也一样。”

“这……什么意思？”

“我知道你心里一直憋着什么，有什么想说的，今天就告诉我吧，不要留下遗憾。”他注视着她，“不管你做什么，我都不会往心里去，也不会影响我对你的任何看法。你明白了吗？”

“……”

“你希望我以什么身份面对你？”他们额头碰到一起，“如果做爱可以让你轻松一点，那我就要脱你衣服了。”

小阳笑了起来。她抬头吻了亚历克斯的双唇，环抱对方的双手依然有些局促：

“……那么你，可以做我的爱人吗？”

“我本来就是啊，傻孩子。”

他抚过她的脸庞，缓慢落下亲吻。

得到了认可，小阳就不再低沉，她不断往她怀里钻，朝他撒娇。和以前不同，今天的她总是定定然就陷入他的双眼，好像要传达给他很多心事。

他回应了她，对视得非常自然。

尽管已经做过了很多次，但这一次，是真正意义上和他的第一次。他极尽温柔地给予了漫长的前戏——用她最喜欢的方式，因为久未接触，熟悉的身体间也升起前所未有的感觉。

亚历克斯将舌头伸进阴道，感到她的处女膜已经有了开口。他想起来，小阳曾回过一次国，还和王文打了一炮，也许就是他弄破了这层组织。她总是很看重人与人之间的关系，一个曾经喜欢过的人，她也必须把遗留的问题解决——而方式总是有点奇特。

她正随手指的动作呻吟着，她的声音让亚历克斯突然陷入了空落。那一瞬间，他有了一个新的概念，她的感情太丰富，也太细微了——这个概念让他又升起一阵恐惧，这种感觉在岛上也有过，可都不如现在这样凶猛。

面对她的感情，就像面对凶猛的海浪，以前尚且游刃有余是因为搏击风浪对他很容易，可当他不经意间看到了每一滴水的区别，大脑立刻就被过量的信息塞满，塞得他动弹不得。

而她，却知道每一滴水的区别，知道每一滴水的力量。

“你不累吗？”他突然问道。

“我不累啊，”小阳疑惑地抬起头，“我才来了两次而已。”

他笑出了声：“也许，你确实有很多我理解不了的地方。”

“这很正常。”小阳从他的手指里退出来，贴着他握住阴茎，“我的大脑都跟你们不太一样了。怎么，你害怕被我超过？”

“小阳，”他面带忧虑，“如果全世界的人都像你这样聪明，人类的未来会怎样？”

“这是什么问题？”小阳也笑了，“这是不可能的。”

亚历克斯摇摇头，像是在自言自语：“看来我们今晚都不是很坦诚。”

他起身戴上避孕套，慢慢进入了她。她的表情诚实地表示并没有很痛苦，只是说太久没做了，进入有些困难，让他轻一点。

他抬起她一条腿，换成侧入，这样既方便拥抱和抚摸，也方便交流。她刚高潮过，身体还未从滚烫的搏动中平息，甬道像一条粗壮的动脉，包裹着性器一跳一跳的，一动就引出一阵有气无力的轻哼。

他抱紧她，与她耳鬓厮磨。

“是谁弄破了你？”他一边抽插，一边轻声问，“是JP吗？”

“是……嗯嗯……”双手被挤在胸口，无法拨开揉弄阴蒂的手指，她挣扎起来，“别碰，太刺激了……你要惩罚我吗？”

他摇摇头：“但是你知道我会吃醋的吧。”

“我知道，但你不会生气的吧。”

亚历克斯一时语塞。

“你刚才真的好可爱。”她翻身置身他下方，“你教我杀人，教我骗人，把我带到你的组织来……到现在我才发现，我已经有了好多你的影子。

“我已经是你的人了。”说到这里，她抱住他的头，“虽然我很讨厌这种话……但好像也只有说出来，才足够表达情绪。

“你的陪伴是我一生最难忘的回忆。我舍不得你——明知我们的缘分已经到此为止，但是……”

她侧过脸去，默默地流泪。

“我在不知不觉间，很多地方就变得和你一样了。”

亚历克斯低下头，沿着泪痕吻去小阳的眼泪。

“对不起，又把你弄哭了。我们在成长中都没有感受过什么爱……我还要慢慢学习，如何认真对待你的感情。”

他让小阳趴在他身上，按着她的臀部往下压。

“刚才，在我问全世界都像你这么聪明时，我其实想问的是，‘你的未来里，有我的位置吗？’”

“当然会有你了……甚至也许有一天，我会不得不杀了你呢。”小阳咬住他的脖子，假装要切断动脉，“无论我们去向何方，你都不可能离开我的生命了。”

随后，房间里只剩猛烈的冲撞和急促的喘息，一波未平，一波又起。

她丢开紧张，抛弃尖刻，只是紧紧抱着熟悉的身体。可那压抑的嘶吼却那么陌生，是他从未有过的狂躁和哀伤。

他所有的紧张和分裂，都让小阳尽数承受。此时此刻，她的心里只有疼，为了前路迷茫的自己，也为了无尽疲劳的他。

“没事了，亚历克斯……”意乱神迷中，她夹紧了他的腰，“已经结束了……你的任务，已经完成了……”

这似乎就是他一直等待的话。他几乎将这个人儿揉进了怀里，咬紧她的肩，逼她说出理智全失的话语。

“来吧……就这样……占有我的一切……我……”小阳的内里猛烈颤抖起来，快感冲昏头脑，她的指甲陷进了肉，“亚历克斯……快说爱我！……”

“我爱你。小阳……”

“亚历克斯……我爱你……我爱你……呃……呜嗯！——”

她再次达到高潮，叫喊着名字也带上哭腔，最后只剩破碎的字眼抖落真情。

“我已经不再是亚历克斯·帕基特诺夫了。我有了新的任务，新的身份，就像你也有了新的阶段。”

他抚慰怀里的女孩，埋在胸口的侧脸依旧在余韵中不可自拔，随呼吸微微瑟缩着。

“只是……你的人生是不断前进的，而我只能不断重复。不管从哪方面讲，你都注定离我远去。”

“我知道，我都明白……”她伸手抚慰他的心跳，“但是，我们一起经历了那么多，你总要给我留下点什么吧。”

“你说我还有东西没给你，那是什么？”

“把你的名字留给我吧，亚历克斯？”

她抬起头来，眼里闪着湿润的光芒。

“我不知道你换过多少身份，但是我只记得露米娅岛上的你。把这个名字留给我，这样，不管你变成谁，‘亚历克斯’在我心里永远都是独一无二的。我以后还是这样称呼你，‘亚历克斯’也不要忘了我……可以吗？”

有那么一阵，他的心陷入了沉寂，仿佛大雪之后的山林，从未如此干净。他难以分辨这究竟是他的心思，还是他心中这个女孩的形象。唯一可以确定的是，如此的通透一定不是属于他的，却让他第一次那么想要珍藏和呵护。

小姑娘，这番话一出来，我怎么可能再忘掉你？你第一次让我有了致命的弱点啊……如果我有一天会毁灭，那一定是因为你。

见亚历克斯迟迟不回答，她冷笑着摇头：“这么说，不知道有多少人和我一样呢。”

“我明白了，我会照你的意思去做。”他垂下眼睛，握住她的双手，“永远。”

他不再胜券在握，反而像刚接触他的自己那样生涩，动用严密的话语体系也藏不住惶恐。

你真的进步了很多。

你已经有了自己的想法。你学会了保密，而且从来不说谎，只是用隐瞒和春秋笔法说出对你有利的一面，让那么多人都对你评价很高。你很快就会超过我的。你的未来真是不可估量……

最可怕的是，你成了我的软肋，我的威胁。即使已经看到你用我教你的方法杀死我的样子，我也愿意为你冒着最大的风险走向明天。

最后，我希望你在未来过得很好。

怀里的女孩已经陷入沉睡。亚历克斯这样想着，他的难过也都消失了。


End file.
